Birthday Present Times Two
by ravient
Summary: Golden pair broke up! One day before Ooishi's Birthday! What happened! Find it out! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: ...  
  
28th April, at the locker room,  
  
"Eiji, let's go home," asked the vice captain to his partner after the training.  
  
"Nya~, gomen! Fuji and I want to go somewhere," said the red hair.  
  
"Oh, I see," smiled Ooishi.  
  
"Eiji."  
  
"Jya, see you tomorrow, Ooishi," Eiji kissed Ooishi's cheek and went to Fuji after gave the raven hair a wink.  
  
"E...Eiji!" Ooishi blushed.  
  
+++++  
  
"Nya~, Fuji! Doushiyo?" Eiji and Fuji walked side by side at the pavement. They were going to department store.  
  
"Don't worry. Ooishi will be happy after he get this," as usually, he smiled.  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Daijoubu. You can count on me."  
  
"Ne, Fuji. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Teehee. Why you ask my permission first? You can ask anything to me, right?"  
  
"Sou da nya. Etoo... What did you give to Tezuka at his birthday?"  
  
Fuji opened his eyes.  
  
"Maa... It's ok if you don't want to tell me!" Eiji scared.  
  
Fuji closed his eyes again and smiled. "Well, many things. Last year, I gave him wristband with our names on it. A handmade."  
  
"Sou ka. You're good at that."  
  
"Don't worry, Eiji. Ooishi will be happy with whatever you give."  
  
+++++  
  
At Ooishi's house,  
  
"Syuuichiroh, can you go to the department store and buy me some sugar and salt?"  
  
"Oh, ok mom!"  
  
Ooishi sighed. Not because he was lazy to go, but because he is thinking about Eiji. /Eiji and Fuji always together recently. Is he angry with me?/ he amazed. /What am I thinking about? Am I jealous? Impossible./  
  
At the entrance of the department store, he saw Fuji and Eiji who just go out from the department store. He wanted to say hi to them. But he saw Eiji turned his body back, facing Fuji, and then Eiji suddenly gave Fuji a kiss.  
  
Ooishi, who saw that scene, suddenly felt dizzy. He felt that his heart was stabbed by a million of sharp knives. /What?! Am I seeing the truth? They are kissing?! Is this for real?!/ Then he went home sadly, trying not to believe what he has just seen.  
  
+++++  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"What's up?" worried Eiji.  
  
"I think there is some dust in my eyes," Fuji rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Heh? Let me see!" he bent down and blew Fuji's eyes.  
  
"Thanks," the shorter boy smiled.  
  
"No problem," the latter replied the smile.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
Meanwhile, at Ooishi's house,  
  
"Syuuichiroh? How fast you are! Where is the sugar and salt?" asked Ooishi's mother. But Ooishi didn't reply it. He went to his room.  
  
"Syuuichiroh? What's the matter?" she looked at Ooishi's back. "Huh! So, he didn't buy it! Mataku, I think I must go myself," sighed Ooishi's mom.  
  
/Eiji kissed Fuji? Impossible!! Impossible!!/ Those words kept filling his mind.  
  
+++++  
  
29th April, at the locker room, after practice,  
  
"...shi...Ooishi!"  
  
"Huh?" Ooishi shocked.  
  
"Mou~! What's wrong with you? I've been calling you for almost 3 minutes!" pouted Eiji.  
  
"Ah, suman," /Did his lips against Fuji's yesterday?/  
  
"You're not the usual you! What's wrong?" worried Eiji.  
  
/Is it ok if I ask him now?/ Ooishi looked at his lover.  
  
"Eiji..."  
  
"Nya?"  
  
"Do you love me?" Ooishi looked at the latter seriously.  
  
"Heh?" Eiji shocked and blushed.  
  
"What's your answer?"  
  
"E...ano...I..." Eiji acted nervously.  
  
The raven-haired looked at him hopelessly and sighed. "Sou ka. You don't love me, do you? Yappari. You love Fuji, right? I know that! You kissed him in front of department store yesterday, didn't you?"  
  
"What?!" Eiji become confused and shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry for bothering you two. Well, maybe I'm just big headed. I thought you love me too."  
  
"Wha...what are you talking about?"  
  
"I think we should end our relationship. So, you can hang around with him without worry."  
  
"O...Ooishi, I...I don't understand..."  
  
"Enough!" Ooishi stood up. He got his bag and left.  
  
"O...Ooishi!" Eiji felt his tears scrolled down to his cheek.  
  
"Eiji? What's the matter?" Fuji, who just entered the room, saw Eiji cried and went to him.  
  
"Fu...Fuji..." he hug his best friend.  
  
"E...Eiji! What happened? Why do you cry?"  
  
"He...he...he said...that he...he want to...want to...end...our...our...re...relationship..." Eiji cried.  
  
"WHAT?! OOISHI DID?!" Fuji bulged his eyes. The taller boy nod. "WHY?!"  
  
"He...he said...that...we were...ki...kissing...in front of...department store yesterday!"  
  
"In front of department store? He must be misunderstood!"  
  
"Wha...what am I suppose to do?" he wiped his tears.  
  
"That's fine. We have to finish the gift. So you can explain about this understanding while you give that to him. Saa, let's go home!" Fuji smiled.  
  
+++++  
  
29th April, 11.45 p.m., at Ooishi's house,  
  
/My eyes don't want to close. What's wrong with me? Huh! Well, I think I should take some walk/ Ooishi got up from his bed and took his jacket. And then he went downstairs. His family has slept already, so he opened the door quietly.  
  
When he went out to the gate, he saw a red haired was leaning at the wall.  
  
"Eiji!!"  
  
"O...Ooishi!" Eiji startled and hide something on his hand to his back quickly.  
  
"What are you doing here? At this kind of time?!"  
  
"Gomen, I..."  
  
Ooishi sighed. "Well, let's go inside."  
  
"Are you angry? I'm really sorry. I..."  
  
Ooishi just kept silent.  
  
"Gomen," whispered Eiji.  
  
"Why are you always saying sorry? That annoys me, you know!"  
  
"Sorry, ups!"  
  
Ooishi sighed. They've already at Ooishi's room.  
  
"Well, I think our relationship has already end now. So..."  
  
"No! I don't want to break up with you! It's just a misunderstanding! Fuji and I didn't kiss at that time! That's because..."  
  
"Shut up! How can I misunderstood?! I saw it by myself! My own eyes..."  
  
Suddenly Eiji kissed him.  
  
"You didn't look clearly. There was dust in Fuji's eyes. So I blew his eyes. I didn't kiss him! Never! The only one who I ever kiss is you, Ooishi Syuuichiroh! No one else!" he said those words almost crying.  
  
"What...? Liar!" Ooishi stayed stubborn.  
  
"I am not! I only love you! Please trust me! Fuji is already Tezuka's! Don't forget it!" he trembled.  
  
"So, why are you always go together with him?! You don't pay enough attention to me lately! Why?!"  
  
"That..."  
  
The clock stroked twelve.  
  
"Oh, happy birthday," Eiji forced to smile and give him a gift which he had been hiding for all this time.  
  
"Happy birthday, eh?"  
  
"Sou yo! It's already 30th April, your birthday! Fuji helped me to make this gift. So..." suddenly Ooishi hug Eiji.  
  
"O...Ooishi," Eiji's face, which is on Ooishi's embrace, suddenly turned red.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't believe you. Sorry, I'm really sorry."  
  
"That's ok. That's ok, Ooishi," Eiji smiled. "Etoo... I'm happy that you hug me. But can you release me? Your gift will dent." They sweat-dropped.  
  
"Ah, gomen," Ooishi loose his embrace. "Is this for me? Can I open it?"  
  
"Of course." Eiji smiled.  
  
Ooishi opened the gift and he saw a cake which was written 'Happy Birthday, Ooishi' on top of it.  
  
"How sweet! Thanks a lot, Eiji! Can I eat it?"  
  
"Of course you can. That's yours."  
  
"Jya, itadakimasu!" Ooishi ate a spoon of cake.  
  
"How was it taste?"  
  
"Ng..." Ooishi forced to swallow. "Eiji, I think this cake is too sweet." They sweat-dropped again.  
  
"Really?" the shorter boy tried a small piece. "Yuck! Too sweet! Gomen, Ooishi. This my first time, so..."  
  
Ooishi laughed. "Mou~! Hidoi~!" Eiji pouted cutely.  
  
"Haha, gomen. That's fine."  
  
"But your gift..."  
  
"That's fine. I'm already happy even though without the gift. That's because you are by my side," Ooishi smiled. Eiji replied with a smile too.  
  
"I love you, Ooishi."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They kissed passionately and went to bed.  
  
+++++  
  
At Fuji's house,  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"Moshi moshi?" the pretty boy picked up the phone.  
  
"Fuji? Nya~, gomen! Are you already sleep?" a familiar voice of his best friend was heard.  
  
"Hn, I think," he looked to his watch. "It's already 2 a.m.! What's up? Have you gotten back with him?" his evil-grin appeared.  
  
"Ho...how do you know?" Fuji could imagine Eiji's blushing face.  
  
"Saa ne. So?"  
  
"Well, my cake is a total failure. I think I put too much sugar in it."  
  
"Teehee. And then?"  
  
"But Ooishi said he is still happy even though my gift is suck. I think your words are correct. Thank you very much, Fuji."  
  
"No problem. Hn, is Ooishi there? I want ot say happy birthday to him."  
  
"Oh, ok. Ooishi~! Fuji wants to talk with you."  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Well, happy birthday," smiled Fuji.  
  
"Ah, sankyuu. I'm really sorry for not believing you two."  
  
"That's fine. But if you makes him sad again, I'll snatch him away from your side."  
  
"Fu...Fuji!" Ooishi shocked.  
  
"Teehee. Just kidding!" the latter smiled.  
  
"Mataku! I promise I'll never hurt him again," Ooishi said seriously.  
  
"Ok. I trust you. Jya, have a nice day."  
  
"Aa, oyasumi," Ooishi hang up the phone.  
  
Fuji sighed. "What a romantic couple they are," he smiled.  
  
~~~OWARI~~~  
  
A/N: Huff, at last I can make it. I got a damn writer's block. I thought I couldn't make an Ooishi's birthday fic. Sorry, it's kinda lame and many grammatical error. ^^; But thank you for reading! And I'm waiting for your review. Thanks. 


End file.
